Rex Salazar
thumb|189px|Rex SalazarRex Salazar jest szesnastolatkiem. Jest on żywą bronią z możliwością rozwoju broni i maszyn z jego ciała. Jest zatrudniony jako tajna broń do Providens, światowej organizacji dedykowanych do ochrony świata przed EVO. Wygląd Rex pochodzi z Hiszpanii, jest pół Argentyńczykiem i pół Meksykaninem. Ma lekko kolczaste, zaczesane od tyłu ciemne włosy. On jest również wyższy niż większość ludzi w jego wieku. Kiedy znaleziono go przez Szóstego po raz pierwszy, miał na sobie czerwono-pomarańczową kurtkę, czarną koszulę, dżinsy i niebieskie buty. Jego włosy były również dłuższe. Rex również nosi parę pomarańczowych gogli na głowie. Jego T-shirt jest w kolorze niebieskim w górnej połowie i biały na dole i ma dwa pomarańczowe prostokąty na prawej piersi. On także nosi niebieskie rękawiczki z pomarańczowymi mankietami i niebiesko-czarne buty. Osobowość Rex jest zbyt pewny siebie, impulsywny i zbuntowany. On jest bardzo uparty, co odziedziczył po matce, Violettcie. Stale robi dowcipy i żarty. Jednak, gdy Rex musi się bronić, staje się agresywniejszy i lekkomyślny. Rex woli zniszczyć wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze, niż przestrzegać prawo. Pomimo tego, Rex wykazał również, bezinteresowną strone jego osobowości, bo leczy EVO nawet na ryzyko. Rex ma także sprzeczne uczucia na temat jego pozycji w Providence. Gdy on jest lojalny wobec organizacji. Rex wykazał również być sprytny. On Pochodzi z rodziny naukowców, jest też bardzo inteligentny, co widać, kiedy był w stanie podjąć wysokie kursy szkolne. Rex czasami wykorzystuje jego sarkastyczne dowcipy, by manipulować swoimi wrogami. Chłopak został oszukany przez Van Kleiss, ponieważ powiedział on że jest mu potrzebny by utrzymać go przy życiu. Zdolności Podobnie jak wszystkie istoty na ziemi, Rex ma nanity związane z nim na poziomie molekularnym. Po aktywacji Nanitów Rex Jest jednym z niewielu którz mogą kontrolować swoje nanity Np. Kirke, Van Kleise On może generować z jego ciała różne bronie '' Zdolności EVO'' * Technopata : Rex jest w stanie kontrolować nanity do współpracy z technologią. Rex ostatecznie może spowodować, by stracić przytomność. Wykazano, że zwiększenie technopatycznych zdolności Rexathumb|Rex kontrolujący maszyny może również pozwolić mu przeprogramować maszyny. *'Leczenie EVO' : Być może jedną z najważniejszych umiejętności Rexa to leczeni EVO. Rex można wyodrębnić aktywne nanity innych EVO do ich leczenia. Rex ma ograniczenia co do liczby nanitów leczących EVO. Jeśli przekroczy ten limit, jego nanity zaczną przekształcaj jego ciało. Rex przy leczeniu ryzykuje swoje życie, thumb|124px|Rex leczący EVOponieważ niektóre EVO mają niestabilne nanity. Umiejętności EVO *'Generowanie maszyn': Rex może kształtować swoje nanity do różnych maszyn. On używa ich do obrony, walki i transportu. Broń może być zniszczona ale Rex może ją odbudować. Ponadto, jeśli Rex jest zmęczony, to ma większy nacisk na zachowanie swojej broni. On może tworzyć nowe bronie choć zajmuje mu to trochę czasu. Rex może tymczasowo generować: 'Bronie Rexa ' thumb|ŁupinołapyŁUPINOŁAPY Miejsce: Ręce Łupinołapy są gigantycznymi pięściami, Które można przekształcić w Wiertła. Dzięki nim Rex zdobywa siłe. thumb|178px|OdlotobutyODLOTOBUTY Miejsce: Nogi Odlotobuty są gigantycznymi nogami dzięki którym Rex może kopać i skakać bardzo wysoko. rex moźe też wysunąć z podeszw kolce. W.M.O.thumb|W.M.O. Miejsce: Ramię W.M.O. jest gigantycznym mieczem który Rex może zamienić w piłe. Ostrze może przeciąć niemal wszystko. thumb|230px|WalidziałoWALIDZIAŁO Miejsce: Ramię Walidziało jest gigantyczną armatą dzięki której, Rex może strzelać. Koniec armaty chwyta aswalt kamieni albo coś innego i nim strzela. thumb|300px|PlecolotPLECOLOT Miejsce: 'Plecy Plecolot jest wykorzystywany do latani z olbrzymią prędkością. Rex może strzelać turbinami na linach i chwytać wrogów lub ciężkie elementy. thumb|Rexocykl'REXOCYKl Miejsce: 'Nogi Rexocykl nie ma kół lecz unosi się nad ziemią. Rex może jechać z prędkością 200mph/h. Ma on rozsówany taran. CDN Inne Zdolności edytuj *'Superhuman Trwałość : Rex wydaje się mieć nadludzką wytrzymałość. Wielokrotnie on przeżył sytuacjach wykraczających poza możliwości zwykłych ludzi, jak rzucony przez betonową ścianę. źródło Na przykład, Rex był jedyną osobą, która może przeżyć za pomocą windy przestrzeni. White Knightpowiedział, że G-siły z podróży zabiłby normalnego człowieka. [23] Rex był również przebili się przez trzy kamienne filary, bez poważnych obrażeń. [4] *'Zwiększona Siła' : Rex wydaje się posiadać zwiększona siła, ale tylko przy użyciu swoich maszyn. Na przykład, gdy Rex udział w Providence podstawowe obóz treningowy, Rex potrzebne Smack Hands zrobić up pull i push up i starała się nie siedzieć ups bez jego mechanicznych mocy. [24] Ponadto, używając tylko jego ludzkie siły, Rex nie był w stanie ciągnąć Circe bezpieczeństwa podczas Abysus było destabilizujące.[10] Jednak Rexa maszyn są bardzo ciężkie, tak jak pokazano po Rexa Smack rąk doprowadził go do zlewu w oceanie. [25] Oznacza to, że jest to wewnętrznych mechanizmów maszyn, które pozwalają go podnoszenia ich. *'Nanitów-Enhanced System odpornościowy' :. Stwierdzono, że Rex został śmiertelnie ranny w wypadku przy pracy i że nanity był zastrzyk całkowicie go uzdrowił[26] . Później, Omega-1 nanitów był wstrzykiwano ponownie jego serca [27 ] Rexa nanity wyleczył go z trucizny z jeżowca, co oznacza, że Rex jest w pewnym stopniu przyspieszyć czynnikiem leczenia. [7] Rex wykazała również, że jego nanity może przeciw-działać knock-out gazu, jednak sam gaz został użyty wcześniej Holiday Dr dla nanitów usuwania leczenia, sugerując, że nanity może mieć jakiś sposób odróżnić wykorzystanie tego gazu jako medyczny znieczulającymi lub jako broń, i odpowiednio reagować. [5] W ekstremalnych sytuacjach, nanity wewnątrz jego ciało może przejąć kontrolę i działać na rzecz ratowania życia Rexa. Gdy Rex chciał leczyćWeaver , Rexa nanity przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem, aby go powstrzymać i nakazał agenta sześciu do "wykonywania zdjęcia". [5] Jego nanity również podświadomie reaguje na mniejsze zagrożenia. Na przykład, za każdym razem, Opatrzność próbuje umieścić znacznik na niego, jego nanity automatycznie zdemontować. [25] *'Nieograniczona nanitów Creation' : Van Kleiss stwierdził, że Omega-1 wewnątrz nanitów Rex ma samodzielnie rozprzestrzeniających się programów, co oznacza, że Rex mogą tworzyć coraz bardziej aktywnej nanity w razie potrzeby. [19] Ta funkcja okazał się być operacyjne, gdy Molecular Destabilizer było zacieranie jego aktywnych nanity. [28] *'Zaawansowane Intellect' : Nie jest to często przedstawiane, Rex jest bardzo inteligentny. Rex dostał 98%, co było uważane za bardzo trudny test trygonometrii, a jeden uczeń wyszedł mówiąc "my brain hurts". Rex powiedział, że to proste, jak to było "jak zmierzające jego Slam Cannon". Kiedy nauczyciel trygonometrii wyrzucił długi ciąg znaków matematycznych trajektorii (łatwo biorąc dziesięć sekund, aby powiedzieć z pełną szybkością), Rex poradziłem sobie w kilka sekund, (pokazany jako fizyczny schemat jego punktu widzenia) i używane wymienionych trajektorii , aby wysłać jego przeciwnik latania. [8] *'Acrobat' : Rex pojawi się bardzo dobry w akrobatyki. Podczas jednej z retrospekcji Rexa, Rex, Tuck ,Skwydd i Cricket są pokazane robią akrobacje podczas jednego z północy, na dachu działa. [4] Rex również wyleczyćEVO w połowie-flip i wylądował bez żadnych problemów. [19] *'Naruszenie Czujniki:' Rex wydaje się być w stanie wyczuć, gdy naruszenie jest blisko, którą opisuje jako "creeped-out uczucie". [28] Podczas gdy jasne jest to nowe możliwości prac ze względu na jego nanity (mówi "że moje nanity są na całość "zgrywania-the-bardzo-tkaniny-of-space" rzeczy "), [28] nie jest jasne, czy zdobył tę zdolność od bycia wewnątrz Naruszenie to wymiar kieszeni (jak jest też w stanie poznać Naruszenie trwało Circe nie, choć mógłby właśnie zgadywania) lub ze względu na umiejętności Omega-1 nanitów przyznaje mu. Relacje edytuj